Tales of Xillia: Changing Hearts
by rhys114
Summary: Gaius, King of Auj Oule, finds an injured girl with no memories. He brings it upon himself to help her to find out what has happened to her. Together they will discover her past, and fight whatever demons get in their way. All characters are owned by Namco Bandai.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was cold. Colder than it normally was and there was a bad storm overhead. It was hard to see since it was snowing and the wind was blowing fiercely. Even though the conditions in the Sillea Tundra were bad, one figure moved with ease. This was no ordinary figure, this was a man. A man who ruled a county and a man who carried a powerful presence. He is well loved by his people for being a kind and hands-one ruler.

This was the Dawn King, Gaius, ruler of Auj Oule. He was moving through the Sillea Tundra quickly, hunting monsters. While he devoted much of his time to his people, even a king needs some downtime.

As Gaius moved through the snow, his eyes narrowed. He quickly found many footprints that hadn't been covered up by the snow, and they weren't that of monsters. There was also patches of crimson in the pure white snow, making an obvious trail. Only one set of footprints went with the trail of red, the rest disappeared in a different direction.

Not even looking at the other footprints, Gaius followed the blood trail. Whoever was wounded was moving slow, having been injured not even an hour ago, he would catch up quickly. Within ten minutes, he was already upon his target. Lying against a lone tree was a body surrounded by blood. Gaius moved closer, slowly he neared the tree. Once he was close enough, he rolled the body over, revealing a young girl. She looked like she was in her twenties. Her hair was the color of the snow, her face was thin, as though she hadn't been eating right, and there was a small blood trail coming from her mouth. She was slender, and looked to be about a foot shorter than him.

Gaius was mesmerized by her. He almost missed the large wound in her stomach. Quickly, he placed his head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat. He waited for what seemed like forever when he heard the sound of a soft thump in her chest. Grabbing his bag he pulled out some bandages and wrapped the girl's wound quickly. Then he carefully picked her up and headed for the direction of his palace in Kanbalar. Hopefully, he would be able to save the girl. Even if he couldn't, he would still investigate this matter thoroughly.

**Line break**

A week later, Gaius found himself in a guest room, looking over the now healed girl. Once he got back to the palace, he had his best healers take care of her. They told him that he had barely made it in time. Over the week they found that she had been nearly starved to death, beaten, and finally stabbed in the stomach with a jagged blade. Most of her wounds had been healed, but healing artes can only do so much. The larger wounds were still open, and she needed to heal on her own now.

Even being through all that she had, she looked surprisingly well. Though she was still extremely pale, but Gaius thought that it was just natural for her. Her skin seemed so fair, and it made her seem so fragile. Gaius reached down and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, feeling her smooth skin against his hand. Strangely, the girl turned into his touch, and he noticed her eyes start to flutter open. He saw dark blue eyes, at first unfocused, but then they slowly started looking around the room. Gaius moved his hand away, which caused the girl to look up towards him.

She stared at him curiously, not saying anything, just staring. They kept on staring at each other, until finally, Gaius decided to speak," I am Gaius. What is your name?" The girl didn't move or say anything. So Gaius asked again, and once again, she didn't reply.

Gaius sighed and rubbed his temples, he really just wanted this to be simple. Closing his eyes, he thought of how he was going to find out who hurt the girl. Unfortunately, nothing readily came to mind. Opening his eyes, he found that the girl had fallen back asleep. Once more Gaius placed his hand on her cheek, brushing some hair that had fallen. He then stood and left the room, it was time for him to listen to the needs of his people.

**Line break**

Opening her eye's, the girl slowly to her left, and then her right. She only grew more confused as she didn't recognize anything in the room. Looking back at the strange ceiling she awoke to, the girl then closed her eyes. Suddenly, she opened them and sat up quickly. Then feeling a sharp pain in her side, she gasped. She leaned forward and gripped her side until the pain started to subside.

Once it was almost gone, she finally looked down to see her stomach bandaged. There was a small red mark forming on the right side. Other than the bandage, she seemed to not be wearing anything else, so she took the blanket over the bed she was in and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sliding her legs over the side of the bed, she placed her feet on the warm rug underneath the bed.

As she tried to stand, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Over and over she attempted to stand, and after a few minutes, she succeeded. After standing, she moved herself over to the fireplace where a small fire was going and kept the room nicely warm. Waiting for just a moment, she then moved over towards the door and opened it. Looking around, she didn't see anyone, so she decided to look for someone who she could ask some questions.

Leaving the room, the girl slowly made her way down the hallway, shivering as she walked on the cold stone floor. Finding that she was coming up to a turn, the girl started walking a little faster. When she turned the corner, she ran into someone. She then fell to the ground, hard. There was then a sharp pain in her side, and the girl once again gripped her side.

"What are you doing out of bed," a large commanding voice said. Through tear filled eyes, the girl looked up to see a man. He was tall, and had tanned skin. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders, and his eyes were a striking violet. They seemed to almost glow with power.

Suddenly, she remembered the question he had asked," I…I d-don't know where I am." Her voice was soft and sounded weak. The man sighed, and looked down at the girl. He then suddenly knelt down and picked the girl up. She shrieked a little, and shifted around in his arms. After a few moments, the girl was placed back on the bed. She hadn't noticed that he had taken her back to the room.

"What is your name?" The man asked such a simple question, something she should have been able to answer. But when she thought about it, she realized that not only did she not know where she was, she didn't even know her own name.

The man looked at the girl as she seemed to shrink into herself, and he saw streaks of tears fall from her eyes. After a moment, she looked at him, and said," I… I don't remember."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Gaius looked watched as the girl cried silently, looking as the tears fell from her face. "W-why don't I remember who I am?"

Staring for one last moment, Gaius turned and headed for the door," wait right there, I'm going to get the doctor. She might know what has happened to cause your amnesia." He then walked out through the door and headed down the hallway. A few minutes later he returned with a woman with dark hair pulled into a bun, wearing a white coat that covered most of her form. But the girl could see black boot underneath. She was also wearing glasses, and was carrying a large bag. The woman walked up to the girl and smile.

"Hello, my name is Ai Ming. But you can just call Dr. Ming. Could you remove the blanket please, I need to check on your wounds." The girl was about to take the blanket from around her shoulders, but then noticed Gaius was still in the room. Dr. Ming noticed the look on her face and turned to face Gaius. "My lord, would you please wait outside. It might help the girl not to be seen naked by a man she doesn't yet know."

Gaius didn't bother to respond, he only left the room and closed the door behind him. Turning back to her patient, Dr. Ming smiled and waited for the girl to remove the blanket. Once it was removed, the doctor slowly unwrapped the girl's bandages and sighed a little. "You've moved around too much, your wound has opened up again. Please hold still alright."

"Umm," the girl started," why did you call him my lord?" Dr. Ming looked at the girl and smiled," that is because he is our king. Now hold still." The girl nodded a little,' a king, wow,' she thought, and watched as the doctor placed her hands gently over the wound.

Then suddenly she felt a strange warm energy collect around the doctor, who then started chanting," Spirits flutter and grant us fortune, Nurse!" Suddenly the energy collecting around the doctor spread into the girls wound, stopping the bleeding and making most of the pain disappear. "There," Dr. Ming started," that should take care of the bleeding, but you shouldn't move around too much. Your wound is still quite large."

The doctor then wrapped the wound in fresh bandages and pulled the blanket back over the girl's shoulders. Dr. Ming stood and walked over to the door to let Gaius back in. He took a place by the wall and waited patiently. The doctor took her place back on the bed and asked the girl to lean down a little. When the girl did, the doctor placed her hands on her head and started feeling around, and finding a bump on the back of her head, the doctor sighed and released the girls head.

"It seems that she has hit her head hard and that might be the reason that she has amnesia. She doesn't seem to have a concussion though, so that's good." Gaius hummed but didn't say anything, and just as Dr. Ming was about to say something, the door flew open. A small girl with greyish violet hair stood in the entrance. She was wearing a red dress donned with black feathers that ended at her hips and had black thigh high boots on. She walked in and turned towards Gaius," Yo boss man, I'm back. What's this I hear about you bringing in strays?"

Gaius turned his head toward the newcomer," Agria, welcome back. Now I need you to get some clothing for Yuki." Agria tilted her head to the side," who's that?" Sighing, Gaius lifted his arm and pointed. Agria turned her head to see a beautiful girl with hair like snow and dark blue eyes.

"Wow you did bring in a stray, and a pretty one too." The girl gave a confused look and stared at Gauis," who's Yuki?"

Gaius stood to his full height and looked back at the girl," that is your new name." The girl, now Yuki, just stared at him in wonder. After a moment, she smiled. Even if she didn't know her real name yet, at least she now had one, and that made her happy.

Yuki now noticed that Agria had gotten closer to her, and when the blanket covering her was taken off, she screamed and grabbed it back. Agria looked angry, then turned to Gaius," you gotta be kiddin me boss. None of my clothes could fit someone so busty."

"B-busty?" Yuki said.

"Then go get some of Presa clothing," Gaius told her.

"Even Presa's bigger than this girl. DAMMIT, why is everyone bigger than me," Agria shouted while pulling her hair. "Maybe some of her older clothes might work," she said as she walked out of the room.

Gaius looked over to the Dr. Ming, who was calming Yuki, who looked shocked and a little frightened. Moving away from the wall Gaius was about to leave but stopped when Yuki shouted," WAIT!"

Turning his head he looked towards Yuki, who blushed a little," T-thank you for my name." Her voice was soft and quiet, but Gaius heard every word. He then gave her a soft smile and turned and walked away.


End file.
